1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fish holders and more particularly, is concerned with a fish holder having jaws and a portable mounting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for fish holders have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,338, dated Mar. 24, 1992, Jensen disclosed a compact, easy to store, portable fish cleaner device capable of removably attaching to the outside surface of the gunwale of a boat. The device includes a V-shaped trough member capable of holding a fish for cutting over the water along the outside surface of the boat. The trough member comprises two angled surfaces pivotally attached along one edge. The ends of the trough member are open and a drain gap is created between the angled surfaces so that fish entails and other waste material may be easily washed into the water. A plurality of support members is attached to the gunwale and supports the trough member in place over the water. Support member attachment means are used to removably attach each support member to the outside surface of the gunwale. Hook and loop connectors are provided between the trough member and the support members to adjustably attach them together. In the preferred embodiment, a horizontally flat cutting board is attached to one edge of the trough member enabling one to more easily remove the fish""s tail and head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,853, dated Dec. 24, 1985, Oye disclosed a pliers like tool having a transversely extended lower anvil portion replacing a person""s index finger and a smaller hammer portion taking the place of a person""s thumb in gripping the lower lip of a fish in place of the index finger below the lower lip and the thumb of the same hand sticking into the fish""s mouth holding the fish in a relaxed state with its mouth open. This facilitates removal of the fish hook safely from the fish without injury to the person and minimal injury to the fish. The anvil portion and the smaller hammer portion of the tool gripping head are vinyl covered to further avoid injury to fish held by the lower lip gripping tool.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,538, dated Apr. 8, 1980, Crone disclosed an invention which comprises a fish holding apparatus especially adapted to hold eels, catfish, and the like, by arranging an elongated box to be supported vertically and having a slide at one end adapted to serve as a cutting board and also having serrated gripping members at one end which coacts with a fixed serrated gripping member attached to one side of said end of the box for coaction with the gripping members on the slide. The opposite end of the box also has a foot engageably member to hold the box steady, while the slide is being manipulated from an open position in which the fish is extended into the box with the exception of the head and the slide is then moved to engage the head between the serrated members referred to above in order that the mouth of the fish is positioned for removal of the hook therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,958, dated Oct. 30, 1990, Cedergreen, et al., disclosed a fish holder including a handle having a lower jaw extending transversely therefrom. A trigger is pivotally positioned inside of the handle and includes an upper jaw that extends transversely to the trigger and overlies the lower jaw arm. A biasing spring internally engages the trigger and the handle to maintain the jaw in an open position. When the handle and the trigger are grasped by a hand and squeezed, the jaw will close.
A In U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,327, dated Nov. 25, 1975, Casazza disclosed a fish holder particularly designed to hold a catfish after catching the same in order to remove the hook from the mouth of the fish. The holder includes a pair of opposed jaw elements selectively movable from and towards each other. One of the jaw elements is substantially flat and the second jaw element is of generally C-shaped configuration, and includes a web portion parallel to and spaced from said first jaw, and flange portions which are perpendicular to and disposed adjacent the ends of said first jaw when the jaws are in their closed or operative position. A medial portion of the web of the second maw is provided with a fish spine receiving opening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,145, dated Sep. 16, 1975, Cunningham disclosed a fish holder intended for use to facilitate the removal of a fishing hook from a freshly caught fish and formed of a funnel-like open ended receptacle having a longitudinal slot extending from end to end to permit a fishing line to be drawn therethrough with the fish thus being drawn through the funnel until its head portion projects through the narrow end with the tail projecting from the open end, and a clamp receiving slot disposed in the funnel adjacent the top narrow end thereof and adapted to receive the end of a serrated clamp thereinto in a manner to engage the gills of a fish in the funnel to secure the fish in the funnel thus allowing the hook to be removed from the fish.
While these fish holders devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a handless fish holder for holding fish while the hook is removed from the fish by the hands of the user. The present invention discloses a horizontally mounted platform having a pair of fixedly mounted jaws thereon having a first movable jaw pivotably being interposed between two fixed jaws whereby a fish can be held between the jaws. The movable jaw has a means for being locked in an open position and is spring tensioned toward the two fixed jaws. The platform is mounted on an upright standing arm-like member being adjustable vertically with the platform being 360 degrees rotatable. The upright standing arm is mounted on a U-shaped member having a threaded clamp member which can be attached to a boat seat or side or like platform.
An object of the present invention is to allow a fish to be handled in such a way that the user does not touch the fish with his hands. A further object of the present invention is to allow a fish to be handled and then dropped immediately back into the water without the user touching the fish. A further object of the present invention is to provide a fish holder which is rotatable and otherwise adjustable so that it can be used in a number of environments.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.